Money and Pleasure
by EroticNobody
Summary: Nami may be the navigator of the Strawhat Pirates, but she has another job. A secret that none of the other crew members know about. And she does it all for pleasure and money. M rated smut.


On the pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny, there is a beautiful woman who acts as the ship's navigator. In addition to navigating, she enjoyed making maps, money, and having a certain type of fun. With long orange hair, j-cup breasts, and the toned body of an athlete, Nami is certainly a sight to behold. One day, while they were docked on an island, she was counting her money, and noticed that, yet again, she was short. She sighed, because her love for money was almost always ruined by those idiots taking it from her without asking, and no matter how many times she beat them up and charged them interest, they still never got the point. While she'd like to say that Luffy was the worst, she couldn't because Usopp and Zoro were just as bad. The only ones who didn't take her money at all were Sanji, Robin and Jinbe. Franky and Brooke always made sure to ask her for a loan rather than just taking from her. She usually ended up paying for all of Chopper's things, aside from his medicinal supplies which were paid for using the crews collective budget, since he couldn't afford them, and she just couldn't say no to him. Truth be told she found Chopper to just be adorable and has a hard time saying no to him. Being the only one on the ship, because the others went to buy supplies, she decided that she would make back some of the money that they stole from her (which she would charge them interest for doing).

She looked at herself and the mirror and walked over to her closet and began rummaging through it. She tried on a few different outfits before finally deciding on a pink, skin tight halter top dress that ended just below her butt. It had a bit of a plunge in the front, and a tie in the back which was just for show. She put on lipstick and high heels, both matching the color of the dress. She also put on a watch, grabbed a purse that complimented her dress, and considered putting on earrings but decided against it. This wasn't her first time going out. She took out a notepad, scribbled some words on it, walked into the kitchen, and left it on the kitchen counter for Sanji to find when he returned. The note said, _'Going out tonight. Will be back by tomorrow the latest. Don't worry until then.'_ Once the note was left, she checked the map of the island they were on and checked the map of the town they we're in. After that, she scurried out of the kitchen, left the ship and headed into town.

She knew where the other members of her crew were gonna be. Luffy was bound to be in a restaurant and Zoro and Jinbe were probably with him, Robin, Usopp and Brooke were all shopping in different stores at the market place, Franky was getting tools and materials for the Sunny, and Sanji and Chopper were getting the food for the crew. Having looked at the map before leaving, she knew where all of these places were and knew how to avoid then when trying to get to where she was going. It took a little longer than it would have if she had gone straight there, but not being seen by her crew was worth it. She looked at the building in front of her and read the name of the big, lit up sign on the front. "The Mint." She checked the time on her watch, "four o'clock." "It's way too early," she said to herself. Good thing she always had a back up plan.

She walked a couple blocks over and found a place called "The Queen's bar." 'Perfect,' she thought to herself as she walked in. As she walked across the bar, she noticed that the seats, especially at the counter, we're pretty worn out, and the tabels were pretty beat up. But more importantly, she noticed that there were at least five people in this bar already. Four guys, one girl. She sat down at the counter and said to the bartender, "Can I have a rosé spritzer please?" The bartender, who looked to be in his late fifties, eyed her before responding with, "Sure thing miss, coming right up."

"So," the bartended began casually, "What brings a nice lady like you to this part of town?"

"I'm just here looking for a little money. Know where I might make some?"

"Well that depends on the kind of work you do."

"Well I'm in the _pleasure_ business, so if you know anyone who would be interested in something like that, and someone like me, I'd appreciate it."

The bartender brought her glass over to her and said, "Well the two guys at the table in the corner behind you might be interested. And the girl over there, I've known her for a while and I think she'd jump start the opportunity. She's been eyeing you since you got here."

"Hmmmm," the woman thought to herself, "Assuming I charge double for two people, who do you think will pay more?"

The bartender, who was now washing and drying glasses, said, "Probably the two men. But not by much. That girl is pretty desperate."

"I see." Nami pulled out her purse and rummaged through it for a moment until she pulled out an index card. She then took out a pen and wrote something on the back of the card, and gave the card to the bartender. "Here," she said, "Give that to the lady when she's finished with her drink. Tell her to meet me at that address at that time if she's interested." She then opened her purse again and took out 1500 berries, "This should cover my bill and the tip for the excellent service. Thanks for the help."

"Thank you very much miss."

The oranged haired beauty walked over to the table where the two men were sitting, and without any hesitation, struck up a conversation with them. "Hey there," she greeted as she looked them over. Neither of them were considerably unattractive, but not considerably attractive either. One was blonde and a bit taller, while the shorter one was a brunette. "I heard you guys might be looking for a good time." The two men looked at each other questioningly and then back at the sexy woman in front of them. "Both of us?" The blonde asked. "Both of you," Nami confirmed. This time it was the brunette that spoke up, "How much?"

"5,000 berries an hour. Each."

"That's a lot of money," the blonde said unconvinced." Nami used her arms to subtly but noticably, push her breasts together and make them seem even bigger than they already are. "Oh trust me," she said with a teasing and enticing voice. "I'm worth it." She saw as them two men hesitated and struggled. _'I've got them now'_ "Just so you boys know, when you buy me, I do anything you want. No extra charges."

"Anything?" The both asked simultaneously. The amount of surprise and excitement in their voices was thrilling to Nami, she loved it. Nami bent over the table very slightly, and lightly traced a finger from just below her ass all the way up to her tits, and their eyes followed her finger the whole way. All Nami to do was quietly whisper, "Anything." "Deal," the said once again simultaneously. "Great," spoke the smiling business women, "Cash in advance. How many hours are you paying for?" The men looked at each other, and the blonde mouthed something to the other. They then both took out their wallets and handed Nami 15,000 berries each. "Three hours," the blonde stated. Nami happily took the money, folded it, and put it in her purse. "Three hours? Wonderful. So, where are we going for this?"

"My place," the brunette said with a grin.

"Lead the way."

The two men paid the bartender for their service and then led the way out of the bar. While they were walking down the street Nami took notice of a few other places where she thought she might be able to find some work. After walking for about five minutes, the men brought her into the shorter one's apartment. "So how does this work?" The shorter man asked. "However you want it to work. You could take it all right now, or we could play around a little but first. Or we could get as seriously freaky as you want right now. I usually suggest to ease your way into it. It usually makes it more fun, but the choice is up to you guys. Like I said, _anything_ you want."

"I think I wanna ease my way into it."

"Me too."

"Well in that case." She walked over to then slowly, and sexily and when she finally reached them, she grabbed them by the cocks. _'Hard already. I knew they couldn't resist me.' _"Let's get started. Take 'em out." They immediately did as they were told, unzipped their pants, and pulled out their already erect dongs. Nami dropped to her knees, and examined both of them. _'Not bad, but not all that big either.'_ All this meant was that Nami was going to seem like even more of a goddess to them.

She started by simply stroking both of their lengths, and already she heard their breathing start to get heavier. She smiled to herself at this. She always loved being to much for her lovers to handle. She started to twist her hand, and once she did she heard one of the men even start to moan. She looked up at them with a fake pouty face and said, "Moaning already? But I haven't even started yet." Her pout quickly turned into a grin, as she then, without breaking eye contact, shoved the cock in her right hand into her mouth. She heard the man it was attached to moan as her head went down on it. She then pulled off and started stroking him again, using the new saliva on the shaft as a lubricant. She then did the same thing to the other, and got the exact same reaction. "So boys," she said, without stopping her hands, "Is there anything in particular you wanted from this? Or do you want me to do what I'm going to do to you." "I want you to do what you want to do," the first man answered. "Yeah," the second agreed, "We'll have time for the things we want to do later."

"Whatever you want." She then pulled on both of their cocks so that they would step closer to her, and their dicks would be even closer to her face. She went back to the first dick that she went down on before, and began licking the head. The brown haired man moaned as she did this. That was her favorite part of there work. Watching people squirm because of how good she is. She moved to the second cock in her face and licked it in the same way, and then began doing this to both of then, going back and forth between the two. She gathered a large amount of saliva in her mouth, and wrapped her lips around the blonde man's member. She went all the way down his length, and all the way back up it, spreading the saliva all over it. She then grabbed it with her left hand and began to stroke it. While she did this, she went over to the other man's cock and started to suck it. "Oh fuck you're so good at this," he remarked through his pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down, taking his full length every time. Nami took pride in being able to take the whole length of every cock she sucked. After spreading salvia on the brunettes cock, she pulled her mouth on and replaced it with her right hand. She then moved to the cock in her left hand and began sucking that one instead. The number of moans that he gave off was maybe a bit much, but they were music to Nami's ears all the same. She repeated this process of sucking and switching for about 5 minutes, until she pulled off, looked up at them and said, "You boys want to seem something cool?" They both nodded eagerly. She took both of their cocks in her hands and pulled them even closer than they already were, and she took both cocks in her mouth at once. She only went down on them a couple of times, and she obviously couldn't go all the way down on both of them, but the look of shock on their faces was priceless. Once she was done, she winked at them, and then went back to sucking then off. After a couple more minutes she heard one of them say, "Ohhhhhhh. I'm gonna cum." She pulled herself off of the cock she was sucking and, with mouth stopping her hands yet again, asked them, "Where do you want to cum today? In my mouth? Or on me?" They both agreed to do it on her, and she began to really suck their dicks faster and harder than she had before. Once she could tell that they we're really getting close, she pulled her mouth off, and stroked them both as fast as she could. Moaning like crazy, both men released their loads onto her at about the same time. Nami's face was covered with cum. She took a little off of her face with her finger and licked it, _'Ew._ _They taste disgusting'_ "Mmmmmmm. You guys taste great," she lied. "Damn bitch," the blonde began, "You're the best at sucking cock that I've ever seen." "Yea me too," the brunette agreed.

"Why thank you. Um, is there a place where I can, uh, freshen up while you two recover?"

"There's a bathroom down the hall, and on the right," brunette answered. "Thank you," Nami said as she stood up. She leaned over and whispered into their ears, "Make sure _they're_ ready for me when I get back." She grinned at them, gave them a little wave, and walked away.

She walked into the bathroom, and closed and locked the door. _'Okay, let's see what the damage is,'_ she looked in the bathroom mirror and saw her cum covered face, _'Not too bad. At least they didn't get it in my eye. But I'm really grateful that nothing got on my dress.'_ She took off her dress, and was left standing in the bathroom in her pink bra and thong that matched her dress. She didn't want her underwear to standout after all. That was a rookie mistake she was not about to make. Using a combination of soap, water, and towels, she was able to successfully remove all of the cum that was on her face, without leaving her face all sticky. Unfortunately she had to take off the lipstick as well, but she had put it in her purse, so she could just reapply it when she was done. She then removed her watch, and put it in the purse as well. She looked at her dress hanging up for a moment, and pondered. A smile grew on her face, and she decided to leave both her dress and her purse in the bathroom. She walked back into the living room, with her heels clicking as she walked along the hardwood surface, "Alright guys." They looked at her and their eyes bugged out of their head. She was standing there, posing sexily for them, wearing nothing but a hot pink bra and a matching thong. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongues," she joked, but she didn't think they would understand it.

They were too focused on her body anyway, "Do you like what you see?" It was all both of then could do to just nod to say 'yes'. She walked over to them, and saw that both of them were already hard just from seeing her, "So, what's next?"

"Holy shit I wanna fuck you," the blonde remarked.

"So do I," added the shorter man.

They both began to grab and pull on her body, "Gentlemen, gentlemen,"she said calming them down, "There's enough of me to go around. I have three holes for you to choose from and other thing you can play with too." They both seemed like they couldn't get anymore excited. "Tell you what, why don't you two strip, and I'll put on a little show for you. And once I'm done, you can do anything, and _everything_ you like to me. Would you like that?" They both nodded and quickly took off all their clothes. Nami decides to tease them by helping them out of their pants, and tugging on their cocks a little as she did. "Now go and sit over on the couch." They scurried over and sat on the couch eager to see what the orange haired girl had in store for them. She began by turning so her back was facing them, and bent down so that they could get a perfect view of her ass. She then unclasped her bra and pulled the straps off her arms, but didn't let it drop to the floor. Holding in on with her hands, she turned to face them, and used the bra to show them her cleavage and tease then with her large, soft breasts. She then turned back around and carefully and sexily discarded the article of clothing. She teased that she was going to turn around for a little while, and when she finally did, her arm was covering her boobs. She walked over to them like this, and moved her arm to, rather than cover them, push her tits up and show them off. They reached out to grab for them but Nami quickly back off giggling a little. She walked back over to them and climbed on top of the brown haired man, straddling his erection. She rocked here hips back and forth, the entire time looking directly at the other man, who was staring at at her. After she was done grind on the man, she got off of him, and climbed on to the other man, and did the same thing. Just like the time before, while the man she was grinding on was busy moaning, she was looking directly at the other man. Finally she got off of the second man as well, and stood right in-between the two of them, with her back towards them. She bent down how showed off just how soaked her tiny little thong actually was. She slip the dainty garment off her body, and gave them a full view of everything she had to off her. And they weren't disappointed. Immediately, the two men reached out for her pussy. One slide a finger inside her while the other went straight for her clit. She let out a moan and said, "Wait a minute. Isn't this supposed to be about you." The two men, pulled her on to the couch, pushed her on her back and spread her legs. "We want to make sure that you're as wet as possible for our cocks," one man said. "Yea, and we want to enjoy everything you body has to offer too," added the other. And with that, the two men began pleasing the girl they had paid for. One of them was eating her out, licking a sucking on her clit, and the other was fingering her, while sucking on one of her nipples. Moans escaped Nami's lips, and she felt the pleasure build up in her body. "Fuck, you guys are great at this," she lied. _'Actually, they're pretty mediocre. But it still feels good.'_ She tried to get herself off on what they were doing, and begged the man who was fingering her, "Please. Ohhhhh. Please use two... Mmmmmmm." He didn't need a second invitation, he immediately pulled in finger out, and slid his two biggest fingers back in. Nami grabbed the head of the man fingering her, still pretending that it was better than it actually was, "Oh fuck yeah. Right there, you've almost got it." Both of them pleasured her as fast and as hard as they could and her moans steadily increased. She let out a loud moan, and her vagina pulsed as her her rocked, and she rode out her orgasm on these two amateurs. _'Not the best orgasm I've ever had, but at least I got one.'_ "Okay," she fake panted, "That was amazing, but now it's time to focus on you guys again."

"Good thing, cause all of that made me rock hard."

"So, what'll it be?"

The blonde man grabbed her hair and forced her head back onto his dick. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth. It was great before, I want it again," he declared. Nami, sat on her knees on the couch, in doggy position, with one cock in her mouth. "Then I'm taking that cunt of hers. I've been dying for it since we saw her," the other man said as he lined himself up and thrust his whole length into her. "Fuuuuuck," he moaned, "She's so fucking tight." They both started to fuck her in different places, and Nami loved it. She always loved being treated like a slut. But this wasn't about her turn ons, this was about theirs. She made sure not to choke as the blonde fucked her mouth. The pounded and pounded her until she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted their cum. She started trying to move and help them along, and they noticed. "This bitch wants it so bad that she's trying to help us. What a whore!" Nami almost wanted to stop sucking him so she could tell them how much of a whore she really was and how much she loved it. She moved on of the hands that she was using to keep herself in doggy position, and used it to start rubbing her clit. "Look at that!" The other man pointed out, "She's even trying to get herself off too. She must really love being a slut." She tried to nod in agreement, but with the blonde still holding her head it didn't really work. It wasn't long before both of the moaning men reached their limits. The first was the man in her mouth. He thrust his cock all the way in her mouth and pumped his thick semen into her throat. His big dick throbbing in her mouth turned her on so much that it sent her over the edge and she had her second orgasm of the day. As her pussy pulsed and clenched, she was able to send the second man over the edge as well, and his cock burst inside her, filling her with his warm cum. She moaned as they came in her, and when they were done, they pulled themselves out of her and left her lying there for a moment, with a look of pleasure on her face.

"Damn her pussy is great, that was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Really? I gotta have it next."

Recollecting herself, she stood up and said, "If you want my pussy, then I have something you two might want to try."

She laid the blonde man who wanted her pussy on his back on the couch, and then straddled him. His stomach, for now. Then the brunette lined up behind her. She lowered herself onto the first man's cock, and the second thrust himself up her ass. She let out a loud moan, as the two cocks filled her holes. They started rough. They fucked her as hard as they could, and she loved it. The one behind her reached around and choked her while the one underneath her pleasured her bouncing tits. She moaned and screamed, and while this was much better for her than the first round, it still wasn't enough to satiate her. _'Come on! FUCK ME! I want to cum! I'm so fucking horny! Make me cum!'_ They fucked her like this for as long and hard as they could, until they finally both shot their seed inside of her. They pulled out, and cum spilled out of both of her holes. "If she didn't look like a slut before, she definitely looks like one now." But just as he said that, she stood up, looked at them with that same confident and sexy look she had been giving them from the start and said, "Is that all you've got?" Unfortunately for her, they had just cum three times and needed a few minutes to recover. "Whatever," she said a bit moody, and she walked into the bathroom.

She got all of the cum out of her and cleaned herself up bit. She fixed her hair, and wiped the sweat off her body. She went back out, grabbed her two discarded articles of clothing, and took them back into the bathroom, and left them with her dress. When she went back out, they told her that they were ready to go. "Why don't you help us get them back up again?" She smiled and got on her knees and started to go back and forth sucking their dicks again. Once they were both fully hard she got back up, and kissed both of them. "Ready boys?" They didn't even respond. One of the men laid on his back on the couch, and Nami laid on top of him, and the second lined up behind her, but she wasn't expecting what they did next. The man under here, pushed her down and lined her tits up with her cock, while the man behind her lined himself up with her ass. She began to bounce her tits on his cock. When the man finally slid his member into her ass, she stopped what she was doing, and let out a moan. _'Mmmm I love it in my ass, but I can't believe neither of them wanted my pussy.'_ She quickly regains herself and started moving her tits again. "Her tits are so big and soft they're almost like her pussy and her ass." She pushed them together as hard as she could while she slid them up and down his erection. The man fucking her ass moaned and said, "Really, I've got to try it, cause her ass is fucking great." The man who was fucking her tits started to buck his hips and the man in her ass started pudding her even harder. She couldn't control the moans that came out of her mouth. It wasn't long before they were at their limits again. The man underneath her came, and he got his cum all over her face and her tits. The man behind her pulled his dick out at the last second and came all over her ass. "Is that it?" She asked, "Are you finished already?" _'I need to cum at least one more time before I leave.'_ "No way, I'm not finished yet!" The brunette exclaimed with pride. "Yeah" the blonde agreed, "There's still more fun to have."

"That's the spirit." After getting them hard yet again, they started their next round. This time the one who used Nami's tits was fucking her pussy, while the one who is in her ass has her tits. "Fuck yeah, I love it like that. Don't stop."

"Don't you like my big dick in-between your tits darling?"

She smiled, "Yes, I fucking love your rock hard cock in my tits. It makes me feel so naughty."

She then leaned her head down and began sucking on the dick that was fucking her breasts. Meanwhile, the man behind her began smacking her ass while fucking her. When he first did this she let out a moan while she was had the other man's dick still in her mouth. "Sounds like you like being spanked, is that right?" Pulling her head off of him, she turned to look at the man who was still fucking her from behind, she made a pout again and said, "Yes I do. I'm a bad little slut that needs to be punished." This while follow by another hard smack against her ass cheek, which made her moan again. He started smacking her more regularly, but she was more focused on something else. Timing her rhythm perfectly with his, she was pressing her ass even further against him while he fucked her, so that his cock would go even further into her. _'Come on, don't stop, I'm almost there, just a little more.'_ The man in front of her then grabbed her head, snapping her out of her thoughts and pulled it back on to his dick which was still being pleasured by her boobs. "Suck me again bitch, I'm about to cum," he said, and she did. And about 30 seconds later the man came in her mouth. With him done, Nami could now focus all of her attention on the man fucking her, and the orgasm she wanted. She moved a hand down to her clit and began rubbing it. "Ohhhhhhh I'm about to cum," the man said. _'Shit! No! Not yet!'_ She rubbed her clit even faster and thrust her hips against his pelvis as hard as she could. _'Im so close! Please!'_ She then felt the man's cock burst inside her, and his warm cum started flowing through her. Thankfully for her, his throbbing cock was exactly what she needed to push her over the edge and she came too, with a load moan. _'Fuck yes, thank gosh. That was too close.'_ The man pulled his dick out of her and watched the cum drip out of her pussy.

After a few minutes, Nami got up and looked at the time. _'Five minutes left.'_ Nami may steal from people, but she never cheated a customer out of money. It would tarnish her reputation. "Hey boys," she said and the two exhausted men looked over at her, "You still have five minutes left. And while that's not enough for another round, how about I make you btoh cum one past time?" They were eager, of course, when they heard this, and they were hard almost immediately. Nami got on her knees and they moved to the same positive n that they had started in. Just like in the beginning she began sucking their dicks in the same way too, but what she did was different. She was sucking them faster and paying more attention to the dick in her hand as well, rather than just keeping it hard. The men were blown away, and Nami was going all out on this, and it wasn't too long before both of them had to cum again. "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

"I am too!"

Nami pulled her head off the one she was sucking and stroked both of their cocks ad fast as she could. With a moan from both men, they simultaneously came all over her face, and she loved it. Their warm, thick cum covered her entire face and her chest, it was truly a sight to behold. She was covered in semen and she was enjoying it. In fact, she almost wished that she could stay for more.

By the end of that last hand job, the two men were completely drained. Nami didn't even think they could get their dicks up if they wanted to. She asked if she could take a shower, and the brunette man told her she could. She took a 20 minute shower then put her clothes back on, did her hair and reapplied her lipstick. Once she was done, she walked into the kitchen, said her goodbyes, received a top for "excellent service," and then walked out the front door. She left the apartment complex and walked back to towards the bar that she had came from. She checked her watch, "7:30." She continued walking and thought to herself, _'I hope the next person does a better job at making me cum.'_

**End of chapter 1**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. More chapters will be released in the future.**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback. Chapter two is in progress, in the meantime let me know in the comments what characters you'd like to see 'hire' Nami in the future. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
